


Please Let This Be Real

by Geekhyena



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Games Wizards Play spoilers, Gen, Triple Drabble, cuddles and snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekhyena/pseuds/Geekhyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post- Games Wizards Play. She's had dreams about this. Reality is better. <br/>SPOILERS FOR GAMES WIZARDS PLAY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Let This Be Real

"I had dreams. I'd find you, you'd be back.....and I'd wake up and you were gone. I need to make sure this is real."

She cuddled up against him, her body pressed against his, head resting on his chest, arms wrapped around him as if she could hold him there in reality, reassuring herself that yes, this had happened. She felt his chest rise and fall underneath her cheek, felt the soft warmth of his breath stirring her hair, the way his body was warm against hers through the silky wellakhit pajamas he wore.

His arm moved to wrap around her body, pulling her close. _This is real, I promise_ , he reassured, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She didn’t bother to blink them back. She had missed this. Their minds connected as if nothing had changed, as if she hadn’t spent a year searching for him, driving herself to the brink to bring him back.

 _I never gave up._ She snuggled closer against him, maximizing the contact along their bodies. There was nothing sexual about this, nothing really even romantic. Just reassurance and comfort they both desperately needed. _I looked. The Mobiles looked. I knew you had to be out there somewhere._

“ _Melekh ta melekh_ ,” he murmured, and the Speech supplied the translation. _Beloved of beloveds_. Mind to mind, he sent a sensoria of what he had experienced, there inside Sol. Pressure and heat and stress, and a vague awareness of time passing but in a semi-conscious state. _I couldn’t leave. There was awareness but only because I knew stars so well. I was…..lonely._  He sighed deeply. _I knew you would come for me._

They clung to each other, enjoying the closeness. What Roshaun had murmured, what the choker meant...it could wait. For now, there was comfort and peace and a deep sense of relief and rightness. In this small corner of the Universe, things were as they should be at last. 


End file.
